1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quick replacement device of an abrasive belt wheel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A belt sander is widely used, such as wooden products, furniture, and so on. The surface of wood has to be processed appropriately by sanding and polishing through the belt sander to enhance the overall appearance and fine modification. However, a conventional belt sander uses screw members to assemble or disassemble the parts of the belt sander. After a period of time, the belt sander suffers a lot of wear and tear. It is very complicated to replace the consumable and the parts. The operator may waste a lot of time. This influences the progress of the work and lowers the work efficiency greatly.
After a period of time for use, the abrasive belt wheel is worn by sanding, running of the parts for a long time, and other factors, which causes an eccentric displacement relative to the wheel axis when the abrasive belt wheel is running so the processing precision of the abrasive surface to contact with the workpiece is influenced. A normal adjustment way uses screw members to adjust the front and rear deflection of the wheel shaft of the abrasive belt wheel so as to adjust the front and rear displacement of the abrasive belt wheel, such that the eccentric displacement of the abrasive belt wheel can be adjusted.
Therefore, the replacement and adjustment of the abrasive belt wheel of the conventional belt sander often waste a lot of time in operation to lower work efficiency. These days, in the pursuit of an ideal and practical economy, it fails to meet the requirements of economic efficiency. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.